A Stupid Piece of Paper
by a.s.h.l.i.u
Summary: Natsume is hiding something written by him hidden in his desk. The thing is, Mikan is cleaning the desks that day! Natsume rushes to the room and took what he THOUGHT was the piece of paper but it was not. And he looked again and Mikan was..uh-oh..smiling
1. 4 Lives At Once

**A Stupid Piece of Paper**

* * *

Ahh..a peaceful weekend day at the academy...but, as usual, not for a certain brunette. She was told to sweep under the desks and clean the whole room as a result of her running late for three times in a row. She also had to rid of all the rubbish stowed under her classmates desks. She had just finished cleaning Ruka's desk which was, to Mikan's great surprise, tidy. No, spotless white! And she scourgingly proceeded to Natsume's desk.

_Here we go, one...two...three..._

And she opened the desk, and what her eyes saw nearly made her faint.

Dozens, no, tons of crumpled paper was under his desk.

_Now what?! I can't throw all of this at once! I'd have to read them all first!_

And soppily and disgruntled, she started on the first piece of paper. And the second, and the third. All they were was

_Man, he sure does write well..._

* * *

Meanwhile, underneath the (**excuse me, Ash, but it is a special tree. It's mine and Polka dot's tree. So don't just call it "the" sakura tree, should be "THEIR" sakura tree**.) okay, THEIR sakura tree, a young boy with finely carved features and deep crimson eyes suddenly jerked awake from a deep slumber as a striking thought entered his brain...

_Polka dots is cleaning...today...and that includes..._

"Under the desks!" yelled out Natsume. And he stood up so quick and started running towards their classroom.

* * *

_Hmmm...there must be 6 years of trash kept in here!_ thought Mikan.

Six years ago she met a boy with a black cat's mask, been made his partner, and experienced the worst-case scenarios with him. So much of what the academy has put her through was all because of Natsume.

_The perverted freakshow. Although I admit...I do seem to like him..._

And Mikan, realizing what had just entered her mind, voiced out her thought subconsciously.

"I DO **NOT** LIKE NATSUME!"

"Tch. Stop hiding it little girl. And stop fighting with your thoughts. You know you do," said a _very, **very **_familiar voice from behind Mikan. And she froze on the spot and stared at who had actually spoken.

"Na-na-Natsume?" said Mikan weakly. She was swaying on the spot and was on the verge of actually falling down, that is, if Natsume hadn;t caught her.

"Polka? Are you alright?"

And when Mikan didn't answer, Natsume shook her.

"Mikan!"

And at the sound of her name, Mikan awoke. Startled that she was in Natsume's arms, she sat up and quickly tried to regain her composure.

"What are **_you _**doing here?" asked Mikan.

"That," said Natsume slyly, taking a piece of paper from the garbage in his desk and turining to look at Mikan, "is for **_me_** to know and for **_you_** to find out."

And he walked out the door, but he stayed outside the classroom, _just in case I took the wrong piece of paper. But still..._

_That was close, _thought both of them. And out of their pockets, Mikan and Natsume took an identical piece of paper. Although their reactions were not quite the same.

Upon seeing the paper, Natsume's face went blank and his eyes widened in shock.

Upon seeing HER piece of paper, though, Mikan's lips widened and out of her mouth came out a loud burst of laughter.

And in came Natsume. Mikan waved the piece of paper in front of him and Natsume was just ballistic. Inside, ofcourse. He still managed to keep his cool. Though he himself doesn't know why.

* * *

**WEE!**

**My 3rd fanfic. I thought I should just terminate the other one, you know, The TURN BACK TIME thing?**

**It wasn't getting much fervor and favor from all of you so I decided on this new fic.**

**The other one, Well What If I Can?! was doing great, and so I hope this will follow in the latter's footsteps.**

**Anyway, who can guess what Natsume was looking for?**

**Nyahahahaha!**

**BTW, if I don't get atleast 15 hits, I won't continue it.**

**And if I don't get at least 3 reviews,**

**POOF! and the story disappears...**

**.oO.ashLII.Oo.**


	2. Great! She Just Found Out! Hmph!

**Chapter 2: Great. She Just Found Out. Hn.**

* * *

**KYAA!**

**Who would've known you all would have liked my story?!**

**WAKU WAKU WAKU!**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**ANd ne, I've just noticed that my 1st chappie didn't have a title...**

**i forgot to type it in, so the chapter's title is **

**"4 Lives at Once"**

**pertaining to the 4 lives that changed during tha day...**

**Ja! **

**Hope you enjoy THIS chapter!**

* * *

"Mi--Mikan?" said Natsume weakly. _Had she found out about my..my...oh damn!_

"Natsume, Natsume, NAtsume," said Mikan fondly, walking towards Natsume and brandishing the piece of paper in her hands. "For a genius like you, this one is a pretty weird thing."

Natsume was now inwardly sweating and panicking.

"Give me that!"

"No-uh-uh!" said Mikan teasingly. "Let me read it to you, shall I?This is a very nice grammatical error..."

Natsume's eyes widened in terror. _Oh no, oh no,no,no..._And Mikan began.

"Ehem. _The Princess and the Paper._"

Natsume immensely sighed in relief. Then just as soon, freaked out again.

**.i.i.oO.Oo.i.i.**

Hotaru has been looking for her "baka" bestfriend and went to check Mikan's 3star room and just as suddenly realized that she was in the classroom, serving detention and cleaning the whole place. Slowly, she walked towards the said place.

.oO.Oo.

Ruka was walking towards Natsume room, silently patting Usagi, who was now falling asleep in his chest. His footsteps made no noise as he neared Natsume's carpet-floored corridor, and as he reached out for Natsume's glod doorknob, he heard nearing footsteps and eventually foundhimself face-to-face, no, kissing, actually, with...

.oO.Oo.

"Nogi," said Hotaru dully after Ruka broke the kiss. Her eyes were clearly aflame, and she had a look that Natsume would have been proud of. Quietly, she took her baka gun from behind her and prepped it for what was surely gonna be a hard shot.

Ruka took a step backwards, clearly horrified at what had just happened. He tried desperately, but everytime he tried to speak, mere stammers emitted from his mouth.

"Imai-san...I-I..."

"Let's go to the classroom. You're looking for Natsume and I'm looking for Mikan. We can go together," said Hotaru, her voice still f.l.a.t. as she hid her baka gun again. Ruka sighed with relief, and then...

**Bakabakabakabaka...**

And then a loud

**THUD!**

.oO.Oo.

**Still in the same corridor**

"Get up, Nogi," said Hotaru, poking Ruka in the small of the back. Ruka was dizzy and couldn't move and Usagi was knocked cold. But as he saw Hotaru loading up the baka gun once more, he sprang up, hitched on an ingritiating smile, and said...

"Let's go!"

**.i.i.oO.Oo.i.i.**

**Walking towards the classroom**

"Imai-san...why are we going to the classrooms rather than the sakura tree?" asked Ruka timidly.

"Because I already checked that," said Hotaru simply.

"Oh," was all that poor Ruka could say. What was most peculiar was Usagi looking at him angrily and Ruka looking guilty.

_I can't tell her yet, Sagi__, you know I can't..._thought Ruka. Usagi still looked at him reproachfully. Ruka just sighed.

**.i.i.oO.Oo.i.i.**

**IN the classroom**

"Let's see...okay.._'One day...I met a girl. She had long, silky ponytails help up high in her head and a radiant smile plastered on a very smooth face. She was nearly the same age as I was', _this is one interesting story Natsume...I guess the title wasn't a mistake then, eh?" said Mikan happily, still staring at the piece of paper.

"Hmph. You really think I'm _that_ stupid to write a very wrong and embarrassing title? I'm not a baka like YOU," said Natsume, but inside, he was trembling.

"Well," said Mikan, surprisingly unperturbed by Natsume's rudeness, (which the latter found weird), and seemed to be in deep thought. Natsume took the moment to search for that stupid piece of paper that would make him actually CRY if Mikan found it, but instead, his eyes darted towards Mikan. Natsume took in every single feature on Mikan's face and committing them to his memory. The beautiful shining hazel orbs, the silky blonde strands that had tinges of black and brown, the smooth face, the perfectly shaped lips, and the beautiful body, with curves in every perfect spot. Yes, it was undeniable that she really had grown in the space of time that they were together..._She looks so beautiful now..._

"Ne, Natsume," said Mikan, making Natsume snap out of his thoughts. He looked at Mikan, who was smiling. Natsume melted inside and was able to say nothing but,

"Yes?"

"Ne, Natsume, can I have this?" said Mikan, still holding the piece of paper she took from Natsume's desk.

"Huh? Why?"

"Well, it seems like a very nice story and I wanna read it. So? Can I please have it?" asked Mikan, now looking at Natsume.

Natsume eyed her very critically and Mikan seemed to recoil under his sharp gaze. Natsume thought there was nothing wrong with this and merely grunted and left the room. _Perhaps some other time. I could always get it..._

.oO.Oo.

When he was fairly far away from the classroom, he turned on a corridor and found himself infront of a very strange scene. His mind screamed and as he did so, he also heard a real scream from the room he had just left. The two people in front of him noticed his presence and broke off. Together, the three of them set off to the classroom. While running towards the room, Natsume screamed, pretty certain nobody was around, to the other pair behind him.

"What the hell were you two doing? Kissing in a corridor just like that?!"

Hotaru and Ruka just looked at each other and shrugged.

"How are we suppose to know? It's impulse," said Hotaru simply. Ruka blushed red and slowly noticed that something was missing...

"Wait," said Ruka, stopping in his tracks, "where's Sagi?"

And with a pang, he realized that he left Usagi in that corridor, and between Mikan and Usagi, he'd choose his beloved pet.

"I'm sure Mikan will understand!" yelled Ruka as he ran towards the corridor they had just abandoned.

Meanwhile, Hotaru and Natsume continued to the said classroom, and one corridor away, they heard more screams.

"What is it?" said Hotaru, now worrying for Mikan.

_Hang in there, Mikan. We're coming..._thought Natsume as he ran faster and faster towards their room, leaving Hotaru behind.

.oO.Oo.

**Class B's Classroom**

Natsume arrived first, and Hotaru was at least 15 steps away.

"Natsume! Why-?! What's all this?!" yelled Mikan. And Natsume finally realized his mistake. Mikan found his secret. Or more like secretS. And quickly, before Mikan could utter any other word, he slapped his hand onto her mouth, picked a bag from his seat, and began stuffing all his "trash" in it. And just as Hotaru was about to enter the room, Natsume saw her shadow and immediately conjured a barrier between Hotaru and the door, held Mikan by the waist, took the bag to his shoulder, and left the classroom, through the windows. When he was a good distance away, he extinguished the fire and put a blinfold on Mikan.

Hotaru just smirked at Natsume's action.

"I hope you know, Hyuuga, that I've got a tracing **and** eavesdropping device attached to the back of your pant," said Hotaru, speaking to no one in particular.

.oO.Oo.

**Natsume's room**

"What the-! Where am I?" said Mikan. It took her a few seconds to regain her eyesight, seeing as she just took off her blindfold, and as she took in every single detail of the room she was in, she could hardly believe this was still inside their dormitory. She looked around and saw a black velvet sofa, a fully-equipped kitchen, and a 75" television to her right and a GINORMOUS closet, a luxuroius bathroom door, and...

"Natsume?" asked the Nullifier. The three were to her left. Natsume was busy reading a manga and he was sitting beside a huge bookcase which were full of mangas. She approached Natsume, and Natsume noticed her, looked up and said,

"Oh, good. You're awake. We need to talk," said Natsume. He stood up, and walked towards Mikan. Mikan, reacting instinctively and due to reflexes, seeing as this has been done a thousand times before, immediately started to take hasty steps backward, but Natsume was just nearing her.

"About what you saw a little earlier..." said Natsume gently.

Mikan racked her brain to remember what she saw and when she had already recalled what she saw, she just smiled at Natsume.

"I wonder why you never told me those things and you just kept it underneath your desk?" said Mikan, now advancing on Natsume. And for the first time in the history of Gakuen Alice, Mikan Sakura, **THE Mikan Sakura**, did something to **The NATSUME HYUUGA, **which had taken our flame caster by surprise...

She actually--

"Oh, shut up, Ash," said Hotaru from behind me. "You're gonna ruin the surprise!"

"Yeah! Leave them hanging on the line!" seconded Ruka.

"Or else..." said Hotaru, pointing the Baka gun at me.

* * *

**(O.O)**natsuMIKAnatsuMIKAnatsuMIKAnatsuMIKAnatsuMIKAnatsuMIKAnatsuMIKAnatsuMIKAnatsuMIKAn**(O.O)**

**Whew! That was a terrible chappie...I'm so sorry I had to "leave you hanging" as Ruka would put it...**

**But I guess none of you would want to be hit by the baka gun to, eh?**

**Hope you enjoyed this!**

**Sorry for the long update!**

**and BTW, what's "princess" in Japanese? and what's "ichigo"?**

**-smiles-**

**Bye! Ja ne!**

**.a.s.h.l.e.y.**


End file.
